


Izaya-sama's Birthday Present

by Denrinko



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Cosplay, Crossdressing, M/M, Master/Servant Play, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denrinko/pseuds/Denrinko
Summary: What do you get someone who has everything? Mikado stumped on what to get Izaya for his birthday but Erika is more than happy to help him with ideas. Ideas that Izaya's going to absolutely love.





	Izaya-sama's Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> Mikado is 18+ in this fic so no underage tag this time :)

**MIKADO**

* * *

Mikado frowned deeply as he walked through the shopping district. Izaya's birthday was coming up very soon and he had no idea what to get the older man.

_What are you meant to get someone who is fussy and rich? There's nothing that Izaya wants as far as I know because he just buys everything right away._

Mikado looked in the store windows as he walked by becoming more and more stressed. He'd been saving up money from his part-time job but still didn't have enough to buy something Izaya worthy.

"Oh! Is that Mika-pon? Mika-pon!" a familiar, overly cheerful female voice called out making Mikado look up.

"Oh Karisawa-san, hello." he nodded to the older woman, she had two girls who Mikado didn't know by her side.

"Why the long face Mika-pon?" Erika asked tilting her head curiously.

Mikado sighed. Everyone knew about his relationship with Izaya due to the man spontaneously kissing him in front of everyone they knew, telling them all that Mikado was his.

It had been embarrassing, to say the least, and had almost ended with Izaya being killed. But everyone had learned over the duration of their relationship that they weren't going to break up any time soon so they had to get used to it.

"Izaya's birthday is in a few days and I don't know what to get him," Mikado admitted sheepishly. "It's like this every year, he's so hard to buy for." he sighed.

"Ehhh? But it's so easy! Everyone knows that the best gift to get for your lover is yourself!" Erika beamed and Mikado blushed.

"Myself? But… how is that a gift?" he asked, giving himself to Izaya was an incredibly common occurrence so he didn't think it was a good present.

Erika grinned. "You have to make it special of course! We can help you!" she beamed, Mikado looked at her warily but she just grabbed his wrist, dragging him down the street.

 _Ah, what have I gotten myself into?_  He thought wearily as he struggled to keep up with the overly enthusiastic woman and her friends.

"There's no way I'm wearing that," Mikado said incredulously looking at the outfit in Erika's hand. They were in some sort of sex shop, though the sex toys and such were hidden behind a curtain whilst the front of the house was full of costumes and other less obvious things.

"But Mika-pon, Iza-Iza would love it!" she sang dangling the maid outfit in front of him. It was obviously made for sex. The dress was split into a top and an incredibly short skirt. The top was only tied together with a ribbon - easy access, he guessed.

 _Izaya would really like it…_  Mikado sighed, blushing. He stepped forward to have a better look. It was mainly black decorated with white lace and ribbons, there was a small white apron tied around the waist.

Mikado felt the skirt, it felt good. It didn't feel uncomfortable at all, not cheap and scratchy as he'd feared. The skirt had body to make it flare and it all together wasn't too bad of a costume.

 _I can't actually be considering this, can I_? Mikado asked himself as his eyes caught a plastic bag under the skirt. He studied the package finding a diagram of the product.

Lacy black and white panties...that were open at the front and back.

Mikado blushed furiously. It was dirty but at the same time, he could imagine what Izaya would do to him if he appeared before him wearing such a thing and that was extremely exciting.

Mikado took a deep breath looking at the outfit with a mixture of emotions.

 _How would I even do this? I don't have the confidence to just walk up to Izaya wearing this… how do people do this…?_ He thought embarrassed.

_But… Izaya would like it a lot. He's always saying he wants me for his birthday no matter how many times I ask… and it's better than being empty-handed._

Mikado took a deep breath. "Alright…" he looked at Erika who cheered happily.

"Here, you need the final touches!" she handed him a maid headband with black cat ears attached. Mikado blushed once more. "You'll need shoes and socks of course!"

"Oh! There's one more thing you should get" Erika beaned gesturing Mikado close with her finger.

"What is it?" he asked leaning down so she could whisper in his ear.

Mikado's eyes widened at her words, a brilliant red blush spreading over his entire face.

"There's no way I'm doing that!" he exclaimed flustered.

"Oh come on Mika-pon, he'll love it," Erika smirked, her brown eyes sparkling.

Mikado hesitated,

_Izaya_ _**would**  really really  **love**_ _it…_

* * *

**IZAYA.**

* * *

"Happy birthday Izaya!" Mikado smiled brightly as he pulled a popper that poorly shot small streamers into the air. They were sitting in Izaya's apartment, the coffee table piled high with all kinds of food, mainly the man's favourites.

"Thank you, Mikado." Izaya smiled wrapping an arm around the younger male's waist. The older man had been looking forward to this day for weeks, once he'd hated his birthday as it was just a reminder that he was growing older but now, it was a reason to celebrate, to spend time with Mikado.

"Here." Mikado smiled holding out a piece of otoro on some chopsticks for the man. Izaya happily ate, his birthday was one of the rare times that Mikado would spoil him. Though his lover was younger than him he easily controlled the relationship, he was just a little bit of a tsundere and Izaya loved it more than anything.

Izaya watched as Mikado fidgeted, obviously restless. "What's wrong Mi?" he asked using the younger male's cute nickname. Mikado took a deep breath,

"I have to go get your present ready. It might take a while." He confessed, the slight blush on his cheeks intriguing the older man.

 _My, I wonder what kind of present it will be._ The informant wondered as watched Mikado disappear upstairs in the direction of the bedroom.  _I guess I should be good and wait, Mikado will get mad if I try and ruin the surprise._ He pouted slightly.

Izaya waited patiently.  _I wonder what he's doing? Ooh, maybe he's brought some toys? Maybe he's dressing up? What if he's setting up the BDSM stuff?_ The man thought excitedly as he waited. It did take some time before he heard noise from upstairs.

It was the unmistakable sound of heels and Izaya sat up straight.  _No way! Did he actually dress up?_ Izaya froze when Mikado came into view, his eyes took in every detail within seconds.

Mikado was wearing a maid outfit, an extremely sexy maid outfit.

The top was tight across his flat chest and finished just above his belly button to show the smallest bit of his mid-drift. The skirt was flared and sinuously short to the point it was barely covering what it was meant to.

His long legs looked so much longer because of the black thigh socks and the shiny black heels he was wearing. The whole outfit was covered in lace and ribbon which really made it feel as if he was a present all wrapped up for Izaya and no one else.

Izaya's red eyes went to his face, there was a pink blush on his cheeks and his eyes looked misty. The headband nestled in his inky locks was adorned with black cat ears and Izaya looked between the younger male's legs to see a tail, where it was attached – it was a mystery that he urgently wanted to discover.

He smirked, absolutely thrilled. "My, my." He purred standing up, "Seems like I've been given an adorable maid for my birthday." He licked his lips and Mikado's eyelashes fluttered as he shivered at the seductive tone of the man's voice.

Izaya's keen eyes noticed that Mikado was holding something pink in his hand.  _Is that what I think it is?_ Arousal was stirring within him as he beckoned Mikado closer watching him walk.

Every step as unbalanced and his blush deepened. Izaya eyed him eagerly as he came closer, noting that is definitely wasn't just the heels making him walk that way. "I see you have something for me, dear." Izaya held out his hand with a sly smile. The younger male seemed to hesitate before handing him the pink device.

The remote to a vibrator.

"Oya, what a naughty maid I have." He purred eyeing Mikado as Izaya sat down on the sofa. His heart was pounding in his chest and his hands were sweaty with excitement. He could feel his dick stirring just looking at Mikado. "You know as a maid you have to follow my every command." He smirked.

"Y-yes." Mikado blushed, his hands clutching the fabric of his skirt and Izaya raised his eyebrows.

"Now that's not how a maid addresses their master is it?" he taunted and Mikado shivered, obviously already getting into the game.

"No, master." He whispered and Izaya grinned, delighted with the younger's obedience.

"Why don't you lift up your skirt and show me where you've hidden this?" Izaya tapped the remote against his lips, leering at his lover.

Mikado blushed, obviously flustered. His grip tightened on the skirt as he fought the embarrassment. It was so satisfying to watch the younger male give in. Izaya's eyes were glued as Mikado slowly lifted the skirt.

Izaya gasped quietly. Mikado was wearing panties and not just normal lacy panties but crutchless ones. His leaking erection strained upwards, completely on display. Izaya could have drooled at the sight.

"Turn around." He ordered, Mikado slowly turned around revealing that the panties also had no back and the tail that had been dangling between his legs disappeared between Mikado's supple ass and Izaya swallowed heavily.

_Holy shit…_

Izaya looked at the remote in his hand deviously, without warning he turned the dial all the way.

"AHhhh!" Mikado cried, dropping his skirt as his knees buckled. Izaya turned the vibrator off completely with a snicker. Mikado turned to look at him, drool dripping down his chin and tears in his eyes from the sudden on sought of pleasure he'd just been assaulted with.

 _This is so good…_  Izaya thought, his dick twitching in his jeans. "Why don't you be a good maid Mi? Clean up the dishes and put them in the sink." He gestured to the dirty dishes covering the coffee table.

Mikado wiped his mouth and steadied his feet, though his cheeks were still flushed and his eyes were still teary. "Y-yes master." He murmured breathily.

Izaya watched with sharp eyes as his maid bent over, the short skirt riding up to show him everything once more. He swallowed heavily and fought the urge to reposition his now erect dick as it would give away how much he was being affected by Mikado which could make the younger male a little smug which he didn't want right this moment.

"Uh!" Mikado jerked as the butt plug inside him moved as he bent over.

"Don't drop them now…if you do, I'll have to punish you," Izaya smirked, tapping a finger on the remote. Mikado blushed, working hard to complete the task Izaya had given him. The older man couldn't help but think about how adorable his lover was, he wanted to tease him so badly.

Izaya watched as Mikado walked towards the kitchen, the man smirked and switched the dial on the remote.

"Uh! Ahhh!" Mikado jerked, moaning loudly as he almost lost his grip on the dishes he was holding. Izaya took the chance to reposition his erection, it was getting uncomfortable but he wasn't done having fun just yet.

Watching his younger lover the man turned the dial once more with a devious grin, wanting his lover to make a mistake.

**_CRASH._ **

Izaya watched as a plate fell to the ground, breaking clean in half. "Oh dear, what a troublesome maid." He taunted. "Put that down and come here." He commanded, watching as the younger male put the dishes on the nearest counter and stumbled towards Izaya.

Mikado's face was a mess of tears and saliva when he reached Izaya. The buzz of the vibrator that was no doubt pressed into his prostate meeting Izaya's ears in between his breathy moans. Izaya shivered slightly seeing Mikado that way.

Izaya grabbed Mikado by the wrist pulling him over his lap. "Ahh!" Mikado moaned loudly at the sudden movement.

"I warned you and yet you still dropped something." Izaya scolded as if it was entirely Mikado's fault and not his own. Mikado whined low in his throat and Izaya smirked as the younger male squirmed. Izaya lifted the skirt, revealing Mikado's bare ass. Izaya felt arousal and excitement shoot up inside him. Mikado's ass was so pale and flawless.

But it wouldn't be for long.

"Such a naughty maid. Having this inside you…" Izaya lightly pushed on the tail which made Mikado cry out. Izaya rubbed his hand over the younger male's ass, it was so soft and smooth it felt like heaven to touch.

Izaya's eyes narrowed in delight as he brought back his hand and spanked Mikado hard, the sound echoing throughout the apartment.

"Aah!" Mikado moaned, rocking slightly due to the force of Izaya's hand but that didn't stop the man as he brought his hand down once more in a slightly different spot.

"No!" Mikado moaned desperately. Izaya could feel the younger's erection pressing into his leg. Izaya smirked as he once again turned the vibrations on high. "Aahhh! Izaya! Ah!" Mikado shuddered, throwing his head back.

"Don't you dare cum without my permission Mikado," Izaya warned and Mikado whimpered. The informant's breath was quickening due to how excited he was. He continued to spank Mikado until he knew the younger was edging.

Izaya licked his lips as he rubbed over Mikado's ass to help soothe it. It was no longer flawless but bright red, the imprints of hand clear against Mikado's milky skin.

"Good boy." Izaya purred, "You didn't come, I'm proud of you." He kissed the younger's reddened ass and leered as he took a hold of the tail once more.

"No please!" Mikado turned to look at him, a complete mess. His face was as red as his ass with tears streaking down his cheeks as short pants left his lips. "I can't take it, I'll cum!" he cried desperately and Izaya grinned.

He pulled the butt plug out slightly making Mikado moan as he arched his back, clawing at the sofa. Izaya thrust the powerfully vibrating toy in and out teasingly a few times knowing that Mikado was about to cum.

"No please! M-master!" Mikado's body shuddered and Izaya grinned sadistically as the younger male screamed as he came hard. Izaya thrust the toy through the younger male's orgasm before turning it off completely and carefully pulling the soaked toy out was Mikado trembled through the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Izaya clicked his tongue. "Oh Mikado, what am I going to do with you?" he taunted placing him on the floor at his feet. He admired his completely shameless fucked-out look for a while before gesturing to his jeans which were covered in the younger male's cum.

Izaya presented the anal plug to the younger male watching with glee as he licked up the length of it. "Good boy, you do know how to clean…why don't you do that with the mess you made?"

Izaya sighed as Mikado settled between his legs, licking up his own cum from where it had spattered. Izaya patted his head, carefully avoiding his headband, it was just too cute to take off.

Izaya didn't think he could wait much longer, he had planned to tease his lover for a bit longer but his dick was aching painfully in his tight jeans. He wanted to be inside Mikado, he knew he could slide right into that hot, wet hole right this instant without any trouble.

"Get on the coffee table and spread your legs," Mikado ordered, it only took a moment for Mikado to crawl into the large coffee table. Izaya watched biting his lip as his lover spread his legs revealing the drenched, sloppy mess that was under his skirt.

"What a dirty boy you are." Izaya purred deep in his throat as he stood up, undoing his belt and unzipping his jeans before reaching into his underwear to release his erection from the restrictions of his clothes. He stroked it, his pre-cum making his hand glide easily down the throbbing length.

The man licked his lips as he stood over Mikado who looked up at him needily with teary eyes. "I guess I should unwrap the present you so kindly got me huh?" he leered grabbing the younger male's knees, pushing his legs further apart so he could clearly see everything.

Izaya positioned himself at Mikado's soaked entrance and thrust roughly, knowing his lover was more than well prepped.

"Ahhhh!" Mikado cried his blue eyes going wide, arching his back. Izaya groaned low in his throat as his erection was swallowed by Mikado's hole. It was wet and so hot inside that Izaya felt like he was going to melt, the pleasure that gripped him was so good that he could have cum right there if he didn't have such good self-control.

He wouldn't cum until he fucked Mikado hard into the coffee table and enjoyed his birthday present thoroughly. Izaya set a fast pace, his hips smacking into Mikado's still raw ass with a wet slapping noise accompanied by a chorus of Mikado's uncontrollable moans.

Izaya tilted back his head, allowing himself to focus on the pleasure that was consuming his body.

 _Fuck…why does he always feel better every time?_ Izaya gripped Mikado's thighs in an iron grip as he fucked him with such force that the coffee table rocked with the movement of every thrust. "Fuck! Ah! Izaya! Ahh!" Mikado cried, tears streaming down his face as his body was assaulted with overwhelming pleasure.

Izaya slumped over Mikado, caging the younger male with his arms as he moved his hips. Izaya panted, sweat dripping down his temple. He looked at Mikado's face, his lover was a mess, moans endlessly spilling from him as he gasped, unable to catch his breath.

Izaya closed his eyes, resting his forehead on Mikado's as he drowned in the feeling of fucking the younger male. He didn't think he'd last much longer, it just felt so good. Everything was just  _too_ good.

"Fuck!" he growled as he felt himself reaching his climax.

"Izaya! Ah! Master!" Mikado moaned, "Please!" he begged needily. Izaya had already forgotten what the younger male was begging for but it no longer mattered.

"Yes,  _yes."_  He panted furrowing his brow as he felt his balls tighten and a mind-numbing pleasure like fire shot through his hips and dick. Deep inside Mikado, he came hard.

"Fuck, Mikado!" he groaned, still thrusting as he filled his lover to the brim.

"Ahh! Izaya! Please!" Mikado shuddered, the man grabbed a hold of Mikado's painfully hard erection and pumped him a few times bringing his lover to his own release.

"Cum for me Mikado." He breathed. Mikado screamed, arching his back as he came, once again covering Izaya with his cum.

Izaya pulled out of Mikado, watching for a moment as his cum leaking out the gaping hole when his dick had been with immense satisfaction, the younger male sighed as he relaxed into the coffee table, completely boneless.

Izaya sat next to him, equally as spent for the moment. He pushed Mikado's fringe away from his eyes admiring the hazy blue depths. The younger male smiled exhaustedly up at him.

"Happy birthday Izaya-sama." He breathed and Izaya chuckled.

"Thank you for the wonderful present Mi, though I have to say, I don't think I unwrapped it properly." He smirked playing with the laced up top. Mikado's blue eyes widened,

"Eh?"

Izaya chuckled and grinned deviously.

At that moment Mikado realised he'd gotten himself into a world of trouble by wrapping Izaya's present as he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Izaya! The 4/5 is our trash baby's birthday so I wrote this smutty fic!  
> The idea came from none other than the lovey Tegami, thank you for the great prompt! *heart*


End file.
